girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2013-12-25 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- So, apparently is was Agatha's after all. And in the uncoloured picture, the sigil looks much more like the Heterodyne trilobite than it did in monday's. --Stoneshop (talk) 11:57, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :I could tell it was a Heterodyne Trilobite as soon as I finally spotted it in the previous strip. There's enough of the things all over Mechanicsburg and the Castle.--MadCat221 (talk) 15:10, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::The function of an insignia is to unambiguously identify the wearer. Recall nobody ID'd it as 'heterodyne' until Gil did, making us wonder if he was wacko. So it appears the Foglios were -aiming- for ambiguity. -- SpareParts (talk) 22:15, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :::They were not aiming for ambiguity, they probably just didn't consider that it'd be too small to make out for most at that level of detail, as evidenced by it being quite obviously a Heterodyne sigil now that we see it close up. --MadCat221 (talk) 22:36, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::I still must disagree with you, Madcat21. First we know that there has been more than one attempt to use a . Secondly, it makes no sense for Agatha to send a clank in like this doing the things that this one has done. A smaller clank, like a dingbot for instance, would have been more in line with Agatha's past behavior. This clank is more like something a Blitzengaard would have put together. The trouble is, Gil is so desperate for news of Agatha that he wants this thing to be from her. So, let us wait until after we have seen the message before we call this settled. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 00:37, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well we already have the header to it, a heterodyne tone. Everyone knows this tone is a well-known symbol of House Von Blitzengaard. We'll know for certain what the message contains once the Von Blizengaard tune finishes playing. And again... what's the motive? Martellus wants him dead. The clank would be just randomly trashing the place instead of stopping to deliver a message. What message would Martellus deliver? He wants Gil dead? He conveyed that message already. Why would Seffie send it? She's on board with crowning Gil as the Storm King. Why would she want to forment animosity between them by trashing his fleet? Why would she not send a less destructive messenger? Wheras Agatha would need to send him a message AND cause a distraction to slip away since Gil has been hard-neuron'd into keeping Agatha "safe". And lastly, it's been shown that Wulfenbach forces are heads and shoulders over the old Knights of Jove forces, with the Dreen shredding the King mech, Bohrlaika carving up a (I think) Bishop mech, and Higgs and a frost wyrm decimating the sparkhounds. And it's also been shown that Heterodyne tech is even greater than Wulfenbach tech, as evidenced by the battle in the theatre troupe's wagon camp (where even the Baron himself was laid low) and the whole Battle of Mechanicsburg. There is precedence for Heterodyne creations trumping Wulfenbach forces. There is no precedence for Von Blizengaard creations trumping Wulfenbach forces (quite the opposite in fact).--MadCat221 (talk) 02:09, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::The tune is Agatha's, not Von Blitzengaard's (as you're saying twice). And about the message: it could be Agatha's, but Lucrezia/The Other has hijacked it once before already. --Stoneshop (talk) 06:56, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Or, it could be a recording of a recording. Agatha during the battle of Sturmhalten, the very headquarters of the House Sturmvoraus.-- Billy Catringer (talk) 12:20, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::i think he was being sarcastic. Finn MacCool (talk) 14:01, December 26, 2013 (UTC) And apparently Bohrlaikha doesn't count as clank since she is now fighting and didn't retreat with the other clanks. --12:03, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :or she simply doesn't obey (all of) Gil's orders. Finn MacCool (talk) 13:51, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I think it's quite clear that Bohrlaika isn't necessarily obedient to Gil, since she overruled him when he was still winged from being counter-zapped, and also KO'd him so he'd sleep. She struck him to make him sleep. --MadCat221 (talk) 15:02, December 25, 2013 (UTC) The clank's head vanishes BOOM! like a magic trick? That's no ordinary explosion - it didn't even muss Gil's hair. -- SpareParts (talk) 22:15, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :It collapsed after being disabled. The onomatopoeic word "Thud" wouldn't convey the great size of the clank. The head is still attached, but Gil putting his foot through its eye was the killing blow.. --MadCat221 (talk) 22:39, December 25, 2013 (UTC) The Sigil Whoever made this thing did a very poor job. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 01:34, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :It IS blurred from the vibration effect that's going on with the rest of the clank. -- 05:05, December 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Look again, Anonymous. It's not blurred, it has been made crooked as though it were engraved by a beginner lacking talent and training. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 05:51, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :::What do you call the whole clank having wavy lines in that panel then? -- 07:09, December 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'd call it vibration. You may have a point. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 08:26, December 27, 2013 (UTC)